Not Alone
by womanwithcamera
Summary: The TARDIS ends up materializing in somewhere familiar and foreign in the same time, and it's because of Amy, her skirt and a certain glass floor. And now, the Doctor knows he isn't alone anymore.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**A/N: This story is written by my little sister, Miss Crosszeria and I. The idea came to our mind while listening to Billie Piper's song, Day and Night. Hope you like it!**

The Doctor was laying under the console, humming and flicking random looking cables when Amy came in. She walked over the Doctor and stood over him with her hands on hips.

"Hey! Listen, can we talk?" She sounded troubled.

"Rory!" Doctor called out.

"No. Shut up. I've just got a question, that's all."

"You okay over there?" Rory asked, looking up under the floor.

"Yeah, fine. No problem." He called back. Amy looked down and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" She asked, she was frustated that Doctor had let Rory to help while she wasn't allowed to do so.

"Helping the Doctor! It's humming, is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay. Oh, test of the couplings two, seven and eleven. Like I showed you."

He walked around the console, pressing buttons. Amy went after him.

"How come he gets to, you never let me have a go?"

After that, they had a little conservation about Amy's driving skills and skirt. The TARDIS went out just as Amy said she was wearing the same skirt. But it clearly wasn't a normal landing as they had all fell to floor, or well, in Rory's case, under the floor, with the impact.

"What was that?" Amy asked with a worried voice.

"Rory, did you drop a thermo coupling?" the Doctor yelled.

"Sorry."

Doctor ended up learning it involved Amy, her skirt and a certain glass floor, which made him eww. Rory apologised again.

"So, Doctor, where are we?"

"We've landed. The emergency materialisation should be fine, should have locked onto the safest space available."

Amy, being Amy, ran to the door and peeked outside while Rory come up. Rolling his eyes, he went after her. Amy poked her head back inside. The Doctor was running around the console, pressing buttons and muttering something about sexy and old girl, but she chose to ignore it.

"Um, Doctor?"

Doctor looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"I've just wondered.. It doesn't look very far away in future but since when are there zepplines on sky?"

"Maybe it's a festival kind of thingy? Is there any zeppline festy kind of thing in near future, Doctor?"

But the Doctor had a shocked look on his face as he whispered something they couldn't hear and ran outside. They followed him.

"Doctor? What is it?"

Doctor was standing with his back facing them. Amy ran to his side and blinked at the expression he wore.

"Doctor?"

Doctor turned around himself and ran back to the TARDIS. He ran and pressed buttons more furiously than before.

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't be here." He said without stopping.

"What? It's just the Earth... Isn't it?" Rory asked, becoming unsure at the end.

"No. Well, yes. Kind of. Not exactly."

Amy frowned.

"Doctor, you aren't making any sense."

Doctor stopped and turned to them.

"It is Earth, yes, but not _your _Earth. It's a parallel world- yes Rory, like in the movies. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence. It used to be easy when Time Lords were still alive, but the walls were sealed." He pushed a few buttons forcefully but gave up. "And now, we're stuck here."

"We're in a parallel universe, like in the movies?" Rory repeated.

"And why are we stuck here?" Amy asked.

The Doctor sighed and caresses the console.

"I told you, the walls are sealed. There needs to be more than one time lord-" he cut his own words off as he opened his mouth in shock. "There is one more time lord. But that shouldn't be possible- it can't be possible! Why didn't I sense it before? Rewritten biology?"

The pair looked at him with blank looks as he talked himself.

"I'm going outside."

"Amy, no!"

Amy turned to him with a huff.

"Doctor, you said we were stuck here and I'm hungry. _I'm going out._"

She turned back and went outside. Rory followed her quietly and eventually, so did the Doctor.

"We aren't meant to be here." Doctor insisted. "We don't belong here."

"We don't belong any other time either." Amy answered. "We learnt all the rules about travelling with you, Doctor. Don't wander off, right? We're gonna try not to be involved in any big event or something like that. I'm just hungry and I wanna eat some fish and chips. Is that alright?"

"Fish fingers, mmh." Seemed to be the answer she was expecting. She grinned and looked around. She spotted a shop and pulled the boys towards it.

* * *

Doctor happily bit his custard covered fish finger while Amy and Rory talked about random things. It was a small shop but it was a friendly place. Oh, and they had great chips. There were candles on random places and they smelled nice. There was a big telly on the wall the Doctor was facing and he found the songs more interesting than the Ponds currently were. He looked up and watched the music videos. Some of the songs were familiar, however some were completely foreign. It was nice not knowing everything sometimes, though he'd prefer it to be temporary. His attention was soon turned away to something else as he grew bored.

"It's like listening covers, just they're not." Amy said with a smile.

"Oh, it's Amy Winehouse. She's still alive! And her hair is... red." Rory said. Amy ignored his comment.

"What year are we in exactly?" She asked while looking at the Doctor.

"24 June 2013."

"How can you say it without checking anything?"

"Rory, we have a time and space machine and you're questioning this?" Amy said.

"Yeah, right."

"Because it's on the today's newspaper." The Doctor pointed the newspaper over the next table.

"Oh." They both said in the same moment.

The Doctor lost to his curiosty and took the newspaper. He opened it and went though the pages.

"Oh, this one looks so familiar but I can't place her." Rory said.

The Doctor raised his head from the newspaper, his face still half covered by it. After a few seconds a soft female voice filled the shop. His eyes widened.

"Yeah, me too." Amy agreed. "I'm sure I've seen her somewhere before."

_All of the day all of the night_

_You do the things_

_That make me feel so right_

_My shining star my shining light_

_And that's the day and night babe_

"Rose..." The Doctor whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Convincing

**A/N: First of all, thanks a lot to everyone who read, favorited, followed or reviewed it! We love every single one of you.**

**(I hope this is soon enough for you, Isha Dare. My sister got motivated thanks to you. And it's actually her writing all these, so it sounds kind of weird... I'm rumbling. Right. Sorry. I'm the sister by the way.)**

* * *

The Doctor was eying the music clip carefully. There was a dancing, pretty blonde and the Doctor's eyes were locked on her. She danced pretty good, to be honest. Amy turned back to look at the Doctor with curious and confused eyes. Rory was looking forth and back between the Doctor and telly. He was suprised because that was probably the first time he had seen the Doctor so shocked.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor didn't answer . He just closed his gaping mouth instead.

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

"Amy, we _really _shouldn't be here." His eyes were still locked on the telly and he didn't pay attention to anything else.

But before Amy could answer, Rory decided to be his usual blunt self.

"Is she someone you know?"

"Yeah."

"But.." Amy cut in. "How can that be possible, Doctor? You said walls were sealed."

The Doctor finally tore his eyes away and looked at her.

"She got here because of me in first place. She fell in from a breach-."

"A breach?" Rory cut again.

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Amy again.

"You aren't making any sense, Doctor."

He sighed in annoyance.

"We used to travel together. I had to send some Daleks and Cybermen into the Void- the emptiness between the universes. Well, the Time Lords called it Void. Others called it hell. You know, where there's no up, no down, no light and no darkness. When someone travels through the universes, they absorb background radiation, Void stuff. I widened the breach of the Void and it sucked the Daleks and Cybermen into it. But we had Void stuff too. She was pulled into the Void with them but his father, his father from the parallel universe saved her in the last minute and the breach closed after them." The Doctor tried to explain.

"And you _left her there?_ That's not like you!" the redhead opposed.

"It was impossible. If I went there, two universes would collapse and that obviously isn't an option. She wasn't alone anyway, she had her family." The Doctor stopped for a moment. "Anyway, we have to leave here as fast as we can." He stood up to left the shop.

* * *

The Doctor hurriedly went in the TARDIS. He ran around the console and pressed some buttons to see the last condition of TARDIS. The readings told him they had to wait at least a few more days until they would be able to leave. He groaned loudly. All he wanted was to leave... Okay, that was a big lie. He didn't _want _to leave, but he _had _to leave. He just had to!Of course he wished he could stay and see Rose again, but that wasn't possible. Well, of _course _it was possible, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't ruin her life again. How was he supposed to do that anyway? What was he supposed to say?

As he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that he was being too harsh on TARDIS. He was dragged out of his mind palace by the protesting humming at the back of his mind.

"Sorry, old girl."

He sadly caressed the console and leaned towards it. He had missed Rose. He _really _had missed Rose, but she had a life of her own he couldn't bear to ruin it.

Again, he heard humming in his mind, though this time it was sadly comforting. He smiled softly and patted her.

"Thanks."

* * *

The Doctor slammed the book shut and moved to pick another book from the shelf. He didn't bother to look at the cover or even the name, he just needed to distract himself. He was trying to not think about Rose, but appreantly the TARDIS had other plans. The book she gave him was about Romans and as if that wasn't enough, the picture on the cover was a statue of Fortuna. He quickly put it away, but no matter what book he picked up, there was always something that reminded him of Rose... Was he overthinking?

No. Of course not. The Doctor doesn't do overthinking.

It was probably because of TARDIS. Or maybe it was because they had spent so much time in the library together, reading Harry Potter... A small smile lit up his face as he remembered how she had cried while reading the seventh book, how he had awkwardly hugged and tried to comfort her...

He jumped when he heard the door creak. He looked up to find Amy coming in, and he had never been so thankful that Amy disturbed him before. _He couldn't think about Rose! _

Amy sat beside him on the small sofa. Had the situation been less important, he'd have called Rory after seeing the serious expression on her face. She moved a stand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Doctor, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did."

She rolled her eyes and tried again.

"Rose Tyler." she said. He flinched and looked down. "She was important for you, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she was." he said casually. But when he looked up, she could see just how serious he was. "_She is._" he corrected.

Amy smiled slightly and patted his shoulder.

"What's holding you from seeing her, then?"

The Doctor looked away from her.

"That's two questions, Amy."

She huffed and stood up.

"You will regret it if you don't, Doctor. " And with that, she walked out, leaving the Doctor alone with his thoughts once more.

* * *

Amy entered the console room with a frown, which Rory didn't miss. He walked over to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well, what do you think?" she said in a kind of harsh way, but Rory wasn't affected. He was used to it after all.

"Is it about... You know, the girl?"

She simply nodded.

"Rose. That's her name, Rose Tyler." Rory nodded silenlty, encouraging her to continue. "The Doctor seems... He refuses to see her. I just feel like he needs to, but I don't really even know anything about her."

"Well, why don't you we ask TARDIS then?"

"TARDIS?"

Rory looked around as if to be sure.

"Yeah, TARDIS. If anyone knew, it would be her... right?"

Amy grinned widely.

"You're a genius. A real genius, Mr. Pond."

He was about to protest, tell her that it didn't work like that, but he soon forgot about it when he felt her soft lips on his own ones.

* * *

"So... How exactly are we going to do this?" Amy asked after a few minutes of blank staring. Rory looked around and shrugged.

"Isn't she telephatic? Just... ask her, I guess?"

"Well then..." She started to walk around the console slowly, as if she wasn't sure which side she should talk with. "You know, we need help to get Doctor move his ass... I mean, go and see her..." She tried to correct and stopped in front of the monitor.

Rory sighed but let a small smile tug the corner of his lips.

"You know how stubborn he is. You have to help us!"

Rory went to stand beside his wife and hesitantly patted TARDIS.

"Come on, old girl... I know you can help us."

As if she had been waiting for that, TARDIS hummed and the monitor flashed open. Amy raides her eyebrows.

"I think she has a crush on you."

* * *

They once more found the Doctor reading a book in the library. Amy sat next to him while Rory crossed his arms over his chest and stood over them. They waited for him to respond but he didn't even glance up. Seeing as he didn't seem to plan on responding anytime soon, they shared a look and Amy pulled the book away from him.

"Oi!"

Rory put a pile of paper on his lap. He tried to get his book back but Amy held it away as much as possible.

"I was reading that!"

"We've new things for you to read." Amy said as she got up. Her tone was a clear "_Don't do it and I'll fry you alive._" one.

The Doctor glared at the papers and Rory laughed as they let him alone again.

He glanced and started reading them rather unwillingly. His eyes widened as he read more. Quickly, he finished all of them and a huge grin found it's way to his face. He ran all the way to the console room and found the Pond couple there. They all shared grins and the Doctor rushed to the door.

"Come along, Ponds! Off we go!"

"Wait! Where are we going?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why, the party of course."

"Without changing?" Amy asked with an amused smirk.

The Doctor frowned and nodded.

"Right. You lot go and change."

She rolled her eyes and dragged him along.

"There's no way you're going in those clothes!"

"Fine! But I'm keeping the bowtie!"

**A/N: The part that the Doctor explains what Void is to the Ponds is originally taken from the Army of Ghosts and Doomsday episodes. So it sounds more like Tenth Doctor than Eleventh. So, sorry about that guys.**


End file.
